


Took You Seven Years

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: “Can we please stay like this for a while? I feel so stupid and embarrased right now that I can’t face you. I can’t believe I didn’t confess after all those years when I could have you in my arms 7 years ago fuck.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Took You Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 10: Post Canon 
> 
> Not a professional writer therefore I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and repetitive words/phrases.
> 
> Contain spoilers from the Haikyuu Manga.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

“Happy birthday to you!”

  
Kuroo laughed to hide his embarrassment as the crowd sang him a happy birthday, leading by the one and only Bokuto. To be honest, he would prefer to celebrate his birthday alone but he misses his friends so they decided to have a reunion after the match between MSBY and Adlers ended. At the same time, celebrating Kuroo’s birthday.

“Make a wish, blow the candle, come on come on.” Bokuto chanted excitedly like he’s the one celebrating his birthday and they can’t help but to laugh. Kuroo closed his eyes and thought of one person before blowing the candle.

Everyone clapped their hands and greeted Kuroo a happy birthday then the party started. A lot of catching up was happening. Some met for the first time, some reunited and talked about the memories that they had before.

  
“Well you look at that.” Daichi said as he stood beside Kuroo at the corner, observing everyone having fun. Kenma and Shoyo were on the couch telling stories about each other. Iwaizumi was in a video chat with Oikawa showing him to everyone. Ushijima was in a video chat with Tendou as well. Yamaguchi and Yachi vibing on the dance floor. Akaashi keeps an eye on Bokuto to make sure he’s not drinking too much.

“Oh yeah? Then there’s you and Suga. Yup.” Kuroo added and took a sip on his beer. The raven never felt single in his entire life ‘till this day happened. 

“Oh yeah? Then there’s you and your hidden feelings for Tsukishima Kei. Yup.” Kuroo almost spitted out his drink because of what Daichi had said. He patted his chest multiple times as he coughed. Daichi let out a chuckle seeing the raven’s reaction.

“F-funny.” Kuroo tried to laugh it off but the other didn’t buy it. Almost everyone knows Kuroo’s feelings for Kei but after all these years he didn’t confess to him. The blonde was too dense to realize his feelings… or is he?

“Don’t even try to deny it. You’re obvious please.” Daichi stated with a smile on his face. How will they not know when they clearly saw at the training camp that Kuroo was very interested with Kei? How would he not know when everytime Kuroo will call him he’ll ask how Kei was doing? How would they not know when Kuroo has his eyes on Kei since the party started? How would they not know when Kuroo watches Kei’s match every single time?

  
Yeah, Kuroo’s not definitely obvious at all.

  
“Even Kenma who’s an introvert got his way to Hinata’s heart but look at you. You can’t do anything but just stare from a distance.” Daichi added. He was having fun teasing Kuroo on his birthday but the birthday boy was not having fun at all.

“Fuck you.” Kuroo said before drinking the beer in one shot. Daichi patted his back twice before laughing and leaving him there. The raven looked through the crowd and found Kei near the swimming pool, talking to some of his friends.

He put his hand on his chest and felt his beating heart. Just by looking at Kei his heart beats like that. Kuroo can still remember the day he first saw him. 

  
There he stood with his cold and resting bitch face. He looked like he would rather go home than to attend the training camp. His heart started beating faster and faster as he stared at the blonde. He met a lot of attractive, pretty people but there’s just something in Kei that draws him in.

Kuroo tried to talk to him and to get closer to him but he just ended up pissing him off. Kenma caught him that night banging his head to the wall which was very embarrassing but he couldn’t help it since he fucked up.

He didn’t make a move all this time because he was a coward. Kei was still young that time and Kuroo felt like he had no chance at all. He’s not like that towards other girls before. He’s confident when it comes to flirting and making someone’s heart flutter but when it comes to Kei all of that’s gone.

So he just hid it all this time (he didn’t do a great job though since almost everyone knew about it). But he did try to confess his feelings a lot of times but when he’s finally standing in front of Kei he backs down.

  
Tsukishima Kei was the only person to make Kuroo Tetsurou like that.

  
Even now, he hasn't mastered up the courage to go and talk to him. He hasn't seen him in months and he can’t just walk to him and say ‘hey tsukki i like you since you were 15 wanna be mine?’

Kuroo Tetsurou sucks at conversation.

“Let’s swim, birthday boy!” Bokuto yelled.

They were currently in the pool and Kuroo just smiled at them. Some were still drinking and getting drunk but most of them were in the swimming pool. Kuroo decided to change to his swimming trunks and join them. 

“Hey, there’s another swimming pool there. Go and we’ll catch up to you later.” Akaashi said and Kuroo nodded, walking to the other pool.

He’s wondering why they’re all in that pool when there’s another one. His questions were soon answered when he saw Kei, Shoyo and Hinata. Kenma immediately saw Kuroo and whispered something to Hinata.

“Oh I just realized I need to talk with Kenma about something. We’ll talk to you later Tsukki!” Hinata said and the couple got out of the swimming pool.

“Shoot your shot. Don’t mess up.” Kenma whispered to Kuroo before wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, leaving them alone.

  
Kuroo mentally cursed his friends. They obviously planned this and he was not prepared at all. They locked eyes which made him stiffened and Kei cocked his head to the side, inviting Kuroo to come to the pool.

With one deep breath, he removed his shirt and placed it on the chair. They never tore their gaze at each other as Kuroo was slowly getting in the pool. Being in this situation is not good for Kuroo’s heart at all. Especially if Kei doesn’t have a shirt on as well. He could see those muscles that were not there before.

“They’re loud there aren’t they?” Kuroo started the conversation. He mentally slapped himself because of all the things he could say that’s what he said. _Way to go dumb bitch._

“Yeah. Still the same as always. Just like you.” Kei said and smiled at Kuroo. The raven thought he could finally die in peace now that Kei smiled at him once again. He’s just so damn pretty, Kuroo taught.

“So… how are you doing these past few days?” Kuroo said, trying to make a conversation.

“Hmm, same old same old. Practicing every now and then for the upcoming matches.” Kei answered as he played with the water, making a wave. “I’ll support you.” Kuroo whispered and looked away. It’s like they were high schools again and Kuroo’s that one girl struggling to confess to his crush.

“You always do.” Kuroo’s eyes widened and looked at Kei. The only thing in Kuroo’s mind at that moment was.. He got caught in the act.

“What? You think I won’t notice you in every single game? I know you were watching. I always wonder why you don’t approach me though. I also knew that you’ll stare at me every time you get a chance to.” Kei admitted and looked at Kuroo with a grin on his face.

Kuroo knew his cheeks were red like a tomato right now. He feels so embarrassed getting caught like that. He thought he was not obvious but he completely thought wrong.

“S-sorry. I was.. I was shy. You can laugh because I know. Kuroo Tetsurou being shy? Wow. I mean who wouldn’t be shy when the guy they like is around and they’re like gonna panic and everything and I don’t even know what I’m saying please forget that.” Kuroo said before burying his face into his hands.

It was too late when he realized he just confessed.

  
He. Just. Confessed.

  
“A-ah! Tsukki I- I didn’t mean that. T-that was a joke yeah yeah haha that’s funny please forget-”

“Finally.” Kei exclaimed and sighed. Kuroo showed him a confused look on his face. The blonde turned his body to face him.

“That took you what? 7 years? You know I was really planning to make the first move today on your birthday if you didn’t say it but thank god you did.”

Kuroo was definitely confused right now. He doesn’t know what’s happening, he can’t figure out what Kei just said. He knows he’s dumb but he didn’t know his this dumb. His eyes widened and his mouth.

“W-wait so I didn’t confess because I thought I had no chance but all this time.. You’re just waiting for me to make the first move…. ?” 

“Yes. Do you really think that me, Tsukishima Kei, will make the first move huh? I can’t even believe I waited for this moment for 7 years when I can’t even wait for the water to boil every time I make coffee.” 

Kuroo placed his forehead on the blonde’s shoulder, earning a ‘what are you doing’ from Kei. “Can we please stay like this for a while? I feel so stupid and embarrased right now that I can’t face you. I can’t believe I didn’t confess after all those years when I could have you in my arms 7 years ago fuck.” Kuroo cussed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence. It’s just them, feeling the heat of each other’s body and Kuroo calming down his stupid heart. 

“I’m sorry I made you wait that long.” Kuroo whispered before kissing Kei’s forehead softly. 

“You missed, stupid.”

  
“What-”

Kuroo’s eyes widened when Kei grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He immediately kissed back as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. Kuroo’s hands went to Kei’s slim waist and roamed around his back.

Their tongues swirl around each other as they explore each other’s mouth. Kei wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist as they deepened the kiss. The raven can’t help but smile as he felt how greedy Kei was. He should have confessed a long time ago so they could have done this sooner.

Both of them pulled out as they gasped for air. Kuroo smiled as he rubbed his nose to Kei’s cheeks. 

  
“Is that enough for a birthday present?” Kei whispered, still out of breath.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I think you can do more than that.”

They were about to press their lips into each other again when someone shouted hey hey hey from a far. Kuroo cursed but Kei just laughed and kissed his cheek. Bokuto, who interrupted their heated make out session, came with a big grin on his face and Akaashi was behind him looking disappointed.

Oh well, they have lots of time on their hands now, they can do it some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
